flashforwardfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:T montalbano
Welcome Hi, welcome to Flash Forward Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Rudolf Geyer page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gaarmyvet (Talk) 16:56, 10 October 2009 New Info Great. Go ahead and post it to the appropriate pages.-- 17:05, October 10, 2009 (UTC) On Timeline, Please use to support your entries. Thanks.-- 17:32, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Remarks Greetings, I'm confused about why you moved the remarks code for supporting charactersz to a line aboved the main characters. Make me smarter, please.-- 23:46, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Timeline Maybe one day we should have Pre-GBO, GBO to D-Day, and Post D-Day. It's too early to implement now, just somwething to think about. Cheers.-- 03:08, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Nevermind, I've been at this too long today. I just notioced your set up.-- 03:10, October 25, 2009 (UTC) No problem; we all have to learn.-- 17:46, October 25, 2009 (UTC) I answered your last on my own talk page; I think it works better to keep a conversation in one place. It means we have to watch each other's talk pages.-- 18:08, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Cartoon Thanks for that, didn't know about that! PixelSith64 20:27, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Rutherford Hi, I'm confused by *Ian Rutherford is killed. on Post-GBO Timeline. If he was the guy Simon killed, doesn't that mean he was killed in Apr 2010? Or have I really missed something? -- 02:50, November 1, 2009 (UTC) (Added) Never mind. I just re-watched the scene where Al shows the passport to Demetri.-- 19:48, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Xref I just built a modification to the "Crossref" template called "Xref." If you only use one parameter, it works like Crossref, but it take two parameters: returns returns In theory, I can make it accept even more, but there's a rational limit, I s'pose. Let me know what you think. -- 20:58, November 4, 2009 (UTC) I like it --T. Montalbano 21:03, November 4, 2009 (UTC) I'm sure you noticed, but I slipped "Xref" into Post-GBO Timeline. Seems to work so far. If it doesn'r give us any trouble, I'll replace the code in "Crossref" with that from "Xref." BTW, you can do both "in-line" (e.g.: ), whichever's easier for you.-- 19:36, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Xref has become Crossref and takes up to three parameters.-- 03:30, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Main Character Template * No one has expressed any objection to your idea about re-sequencing the characters in Template:MainCharacters. I've reset the permissions so you can move the people around. After you're done I'll have lock it up again because people kept playing with the format. It seems with multiple skins, the only safe format is three characters wide by however many tall we need. * In passing, please comment on the different colors I'm using on two of the boxes on the main page. -- 18:27, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Simon's backstory *Is this from the DVD? If so, we probably ought to figure out some way to cite it.-- 18:45, March 8, 2010 (UTC) *ABC website. -- T. Montalbano 18:48, March 8, 2010 (UTC) *Nice work on all, btw. They're a little more real.-- 18:50, March 8, 2010 (UTC) *What is more real? -- T. Montalbano 18:52, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Moving pages It might be nice to put on a page and allow other to comment before acting.-- 20:09, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Where in the credits to the show did "Paige Kirby" appear?-- 13:11, April 6, 2010 (UTC)